Lucky Engines A TTTELucky Star Crossover
by tm7erik
Summary: When the senei announces a field trip that the seniors of Ryoo High School would go crazy and fanatic for, our blue-haired girl, Konata Izumi will be victorious to meet her childhood idol in person, face to smokebox?


"I'm not going today." Konata said waking up that morning.

Whenever it was time for school, Konata would always not wanna participate nor do with the boring stuff at school. That day, Nanako had said that she's giving out a huge announcement to the students that day. Konata, always thinking ahead, thought it was an announcement for a math test, or some sort.

"DAMNIT, KONA-CHAN! You're going to make US tardy!" cried Kagami, one of her best friends. "We'll be in huge trouble, if you don't hurry up!" Konata decided to just go with the flow and slipped on her clothes. "Keep your panties on, Kagimin!" replied the blue-haired girl.

She slid on the rails of the stairs and accidentally landed on her backpack and heard a crunching sound. "You had to break the calculator, didn't you?" asked Kagami. Konata got up and dusted off her clothes and walked off talking with Tsukasa, Kagami's younger, yet clumsy twin sister.

"So, what do you think the announcement will be about?" asked Tsukasa. "Maybe about another test.." Konata sighed. "Stop your whining, it's for our education." said Kagami. "It's gonna be okay, it's probably a fun announcement." "I'm still in a bad mood." she replied. Now, Konata wasn't usually mad like this all the time, just whenever her day wasn't going as planned like everyone else.

The three girls entered the school building as Kagami went to her regular class. Konata and Tsukasa walked to their respective classroom, where Nanako scolded them for being late for the announcement. Konata soon became more mellow after she saw her angry because it always gave her day a funny mood.

"While y'all were slacking, you missed our announcement!" yelled the blonde administrator. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Nano-sensei." said Tsukasa in a sorrow voice. "I wouldn't expect this from you, Tsukasa, but from Konata, I understand completely!" Nanako replied. "You're lucky it's almost Gym class, Konata, Anyways, the announcement was for a field trip!"

"A field trip?" asked Konata. She hadn't really been on a field trip since middle school and everytime there was a chance in highschool, she'd just stay home and watch her animes and play games. "It involves you all studying the English language!" announced Nanako. "Isn't that how we're speaking now?" asked Konata. "Don't be smart, I'm talking about the British English!" she replied. "You mean like in the United Kingdom?" asked Tsukasa. "Yeah, like that, Now, all of you, outside! It's gym class time!" Nanako demanded.

Konata and Tsukasa went into the dressing room and came out with their gym clothing. "Oh look there's Kagamin and Misao!" said Tsukasa. "Hey you two, did you get yelled at by your sensei too?" asked Kagami. "You know it!" replied Konata. "Man, who's gonna teach us the British language." asked Tsukasa. "It's easy, to be honest!" said a familiar voice.

It was Patricia Martin, an American friend of our japanese clan of otakus and tsunderes. "They're not much different from us, Americans." she continued. "They just speak in a stronger accent." "Kind of like you?" asked Konata.

"Stronger, I said, darling." she answered. "Ohhh like on that show, Wallace and Gromit?" Misao budded in. "Ello, mate!" she impersonated. "Just like that!" Patricia agreed. "Well, I guess I know my way to others!" Misao said flamboyantly.

"Hey, how did you come out here? I thought you were a freshman?" asked Kagami. "Easy, my teacher called out sick today so I had to come here for subsequent classes." Patricia answered.

"Wait, you said UK, right?" asked Konata. "Yeah, what's up?" asked the blonde haired American. "The Railway Series with that cheeky tank engine was made there!" she exclaimed. "What are you, three? Those talking trains don't exist." protested Kagami. "I don't care! I'm still gonna study my British so I can meet them!" replied Konata.

After a couple of hours, The school bell had rung and Kagami, Tsukasa and Konata walked to the local book store. Konata picked out a book reading "再びタンクエンジントーマス！"(Tank Engine Thomas Again!)". "I wonder what he gotten himself into this time!" Konata said to herself. She skimmed the book through several pages and had a cute, childish grin on her face.

"It feels like we're taking a 5-year old to a book store!" exclaimed Kagami. "I'm just feeling with my inner child." explained Konata. "Aww." moaned Tsukasa. "See, she gets it!" "Oh shut up." said Kagami.

"I never really noticed how Henry looks like Gordon in the story where Thomas forgets his guard." said Konata as they walked out with the book. "You still talking about that book?" asked Kagami. "Give her a break, it's just something from her childhood, Kagamin." said Tsukasa.

"But she's 18, she's basically still in her childhood in a way." replied Kagami. "You'll understand when you're my age, Kagamin" teased Konata. Kagami gave Konata a friendly shove then they walked off to their respective houses to study for their field trip!

 **Hey, TM7 here. Hope you're liking this so far. I'm trying to give it more of a realistic flow to the story.**


End file.
